A display technology with 8K4K (i.e. an image with a resolution of 7680×4320) has been developed. Conventional 8K4K display technology converts an 8K4K source into a corresponding electric signal by using a specific 8K4K player, and transfers the corresponding electric signal to an 8K4K display panel after being processed by a specific signal processing circuit.
However, the specific 8K4K player has a complex structure and a high cost, which causes it hardly to be popularized in a market.
Thus, the present application is intended to reduce the costs of the 8K4K sources.